glee2ndgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Walk this Way
Walk this Way '''is the regionals chapter Spoilers Regionals *There will be a twist in Regionals it is described as unexpected *Bryan Ryan is back and he is the coach of The Singatons *The twist in Regionals will be a first The Singatons *They will be the first group to perform at Regionals *The costumes will be pink dresses for the girls and pink tops and black pants for the boys *One member is somehow is familiar to Rory New Directions & The Troubletones *They will have a meeting with the Board of Directors because they have the same mash-up ideas, Sebastian said that a showdown must be done one of the directors agree but in the end no one wins instead they where given the permission to use the same song for the mash-up *The Troubletones will perform second *There setlist are all mash-ups #Don't You Remember/Do You Remember (Led by Alice and Spencer with Ben,Christina and Michelle) #Fly/Fly (Solos by Alice,Spencer,Sebastian,Ben,Christina and Sugar) *The first performance will be like the same in the previous openings of the New Directions *The second performance will include energetic choreography *The costumes for the girls will be white dress with black tights and high heeled shoes and for the boys black tops with white necktie and black jumper pants with white converse shoes *The New Directions will perform last *Harmony suggested that there opening number should an emotional ballads,but Franklin said that they need to show their amazing-ness to the judges not there sadness because he doesn't want to give the audience a crippling depression this leads to a fight between the two of them with Franklin walking out *Unfortunately Will decides to open there peformance with an emotional ballad Franklin receives a solo but this dismays him with Will knowing,after this Will and Franklin will have a heart-to-heart talk *There setlist contains 2 numbers *The first performance will include the 4 soloist being in 4 different locations in the theathre,this will be a very emotional performance *The third performance will have an energetic slow dance-ish couple dance choreoprahy *During the second number there will be a cloud background #It Will Rain (Led by Harmony,Franklin,Rory,Jominique) #Fly/I Believe I Can Fly (Solos by Franklin,Harmony,Clydel,Hallie and Angela) *The costumes for the girls will be blue dress with black lace and combat boots, for the boys black tops with coral bule bowtie,blue capri pants and black combat boots *Eventually all The Troubletones member will move to the New Directions Songs *Run Devil Run by Girls Generation. Cover by Ke$ha. Sung by '''New Directions and The Troubletones *'Great Balls of Fire' by Jerry Lee Lewis. Sung by The Singathons *'Don't You Remember/Do You Remember' by Adele/Jack Johnson. Sung by Alice and Spencer *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly '''by ''Sugar Ray/R Kelly. Sung by''' The Troubletones''' *'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars. Sung by New Directions *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' by'' William Jordan & Nicki Minaj ft.Rihanna/R Kelly''. Sung by New Directions Trivia *The mash-up Fly/I Believe I Can Fly performed by the New Directions is different than the first one,one of the writers of "Fly" William Jordan has a demo of Fly','''In this episode Franklin is the one that re-arranged the mash-up because everyone wanted to reprise it. Other Characters Re-curring *'Andrew Garfield''' as LJ Montgomery *'Beth Behrs' as Serena Sparks *'Holly Marie Combs' as Sydney Montgomery Guest Stars *'Neil Patrick Harris '''as Bryan Ryan *'Nicki Anders as Ms. Georgia *'Ashley Fink '''as Lauren Zizes *'Alex Newell 'as TBA *'Ellis Wylie as Cornelia *'Matheus Fernandes' as Toby *'Samuel Larsen '''as Joe Hart *'Hannah McIalwain''' as